The Danny Phantom Movie
This is a new animated direct-to-DVD movie to be released in 2018. Plot August 24, 2007 saw the cancellation of Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and Valerie Gray, now left unemployed, discuss finding a way to get the show back on Nickelodeon. But Sam says what they deserve is a season 4. However, she believes that there's something missing from the show's revival, but her friends suggest that the group should pitch the show back to Nickelodeon at 1515 Broadway, New York, NY, 10036. They are so confident in the show that they anticipate becoming main and secondary characters. First, they visit the Viacom building to start with Nickelodeon president Mr. Nelson who, at first, seems to be willing to buy season 4 of the show until he tells them the cost of the show ($3,000 a piece, which is what he really wants). Just then his secretary comes in with an elderly man and two policemen where the man identifies Nelson as artist Morrie Travosky. Travosky tries to nab Jazz and Tucker, only to be subdued by Danny, who possesses him. They keep trying but with no success. As the months pass and the group runs out of money, its members are forced to break up and get jobs throughout the U.S. Sam stays in New York and continues to work on a script for the fourth season of Danny Phantom and stays over with three New York teens Rachel Dawson, the auburn-haired 16-year old who works at McDonald's, Diane Kiyoko, the 15-year old Japanese-American who works at a nail salon, and Greg Osbourne, the 15-year old goth boy and Sam's brief love interest. Sam must find a way to sleep over. First, Rachel shows Sam her top floor apartment, which has her fashion clothes, wigs, a design table, and a design chair, but that doesn't seem to appeal to a goth girl. Next, Diane shows her her third floor apartment, which has 30 saltwater aquariums, but that doesn't fit her goth style either. At last, Greg shows her his goth-themed second-floor apartment, which is even more suitable for her. In his apartment include his "Roach Hotel" terrarium, his electric eel aquarium, his piranha aquarium, his very large ant farm with leaf-cutter ants, his glassed-in beehive, and his reptile pool with his juvenile Chinese alligator Arnie and alligator snapping turtle Bart. Downstairs is a herpetarium of so many species of reptiles, amphibians, invertebrates, and fish, with a huge freshwater aquarium down at the basement. Earlier that night, Sam climbs to the top of the Empire State Building and shouts from the top that she and the group will soon be returning to Nickelodeon next year. Unknown to Sam, Danny stayed behind, due to his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton staying over in New York with him for a month. Sam later gets emails from some of her friends. Tucker gets a job as a house manager at a movie theater in Jersey City, New Jersey, with his parents working there. Jazz works as a zookeeper at Stone Zoo in Stoneham, Massachusetts with Mr. Lancer and Ms. Tetslaff as her bosses. Dash and Kwan attend boot camp at Savannah, Georgia with their Casper High boys. Sam, Greg, Diane, and Rachel try to find a way to promote the show's return. First Sam revisits the Viacom building to see Nickelodeon's president Cyma Zarghami. Pretending to be her teenage agent, she bluffs her way through an impromptu conference meeting praising the show's revival for season 4, but Cyma discards the unread script soon after Sam exits. Next Sam tries to get her caricature picture on the wall of famous people who dined in Sardi's Restaurant, ending up replacing Daphne Rubin-Vega's picture. She has brought in several animals from the herpetarium and Greg's apartment (including Arnie, Bart, and the cockroaches) to assist her by creating a whispering campaign amongst Sardi's customers. Unfortunately Rubin-Vega eventually enters and ends up asking a man why her portrait was taken down. Arnie and Bart end up giving themselves away by causing serious havoc in the restaurant as all the other animals come out of their hiding place. A man discovers Rubin-Vega's portrait near the table where Sam was sitting. This causes Sam, her portrait, and the animals to be banned from the restaurant permanently. Back at the apartment building, Sam gets very upset with her loss in the first two attempts. Rachel calms her down so they can have ice cream, get their nails done, get their photo taken in an Apple Store, head on to Central Park Zoo, and take a walk through Central Park. Danny, jealous about Sam and Greg as her new crush, secretly spies on them before he hears someone screaming nearby. A thief has stolen a woman's bicycle and purse and goes off, only to be chased by Danny. When he finally catches up to the thief, he ices the upcoming path, which causes the thief to slip away and launch right into a lake, catching the bike and purse, as Sam, Greg, Diane, and Rachel catch up with him. While Danny and Sam argue about Greg as her new crush, a woman reclaims her bike and purse from Danny. After making amends and taking a ride around Central Park with Sam, Danny stays over Greg's apartment with her. At Rachel's apartment, Sam reads more emails from her friends. The emails from Sam reveal that Paulina and Star are in Bloomington, Minnesota working at a salon at the Mall of America with their Casper High girls. Valerie is in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, working at a frozen yogurt store Menchie's where Sam's parents visit. Another email that Sam got was from Keith Dawkins, the vice president of Nickelodeon who's interested in ordering 40 episodes for season 4 of Danny Phantom. Sam returns to the Viacom building to meet with Peter Dawkins, the actual writer of the email, who is willing to fund 40 episodes for season 4 of Danny Phantom in order to prove himself to his dad, Keith. While Keith doubts new episodes for the show, he agrees to help with it. In her excitement over having finally sold season 4 to Nickelodeon, Sam fails to notice a DON'T WALK sign and is hit by a car (with her cell phone destroyed) while making her way back to the apartment building. That night, it comes to pass that Sam has never showed up to the apartment. Just then Jack and Maddie Fenton pass by asking Danny to go back home, until Peter comes across to bring up his dad's approval to them, Rachel, Diane, and Greg, and he, Danny, Jack, Maddie, Diane, and Greg go out to look for her. Rachel stays in her apartment to email the rest of Danny's and Sam's friends informing them to return to New York as fast as they can. Jazz ends up bringing Mr. Lancer and Ms. Tetslaff along to New York, Paulina and Star bring along their girls, Dash and Kwan bring along their boys, Valerie brings Sam's parents along, and Tucker brings his parents along. Sam awakens in the hospital with no memory of name, friends, and past. Her doctor tells her to find a new life for herself. As "Julie", she finds a job at NBC studios with reporters Lance Thunder, Tiffany Snow, and Shelly Makamoto while her friends, Rachel, Diane, Greg, and Peter search the city for her ahead of the departure from the Nickelodeon Central Station to TV. After Sam enters McDonald's with her associates and plays the Danny Phantom theme with a spoon and glasses of water, her friends recognize her but Sam doesn't. At the Nickelodeon Central Station, Danny restores Sam's memory of name, friends, and past by hitting her on the head with a chair, after Sam mocks the idea of romance. Sam finally realizes that what the script needs is Rachel, Diane, and Greg and adds them to season 4 as main characters, along with Lancer, Tetslaff, Tucker's parents, her parents, Tiffany, Lance, Shelly, and more teenagers. With the first episode premiering on Nickelodeon, season 4 of Danny Phantom becomes a hit. Voices :Danny: David Kaufman :Sam: Grey Griffin :Tucker: Rickey D'Shon Collins :Jazz: Colleen O'Shaughnessey :Jack: Rob Paulsen :Maddie: Kath Soucie :Dash: Jason Marsden :Paulina: Aimee Carerro :Kwan: Eric Bauza :Star, Tiffany Snow: Tara Strong :Valerie: Cree Summer :Rachel: Mae Whitman :Diane: Vyvan Pham :Greg: Will Friedle :Peter Dawkins: Yuri Lowenthal *Mr. Lancer: Ron Perlman *Ms. Tetslaff, Pam Manson: Laraine Newman *S. Scott Bullock: Jeremy Manson *Maurice Foley: Phil LaMarr *Angela Foley: Kimberly Brooks *Lance Thunder: Dee Bradley Baker *Shelly Makamoto: June Angela :Cyma Zarghami: Herself :Daphne Rubin-Vega: Herself :Keith Dawkins: Himself :Michael R. Bloomberg: Himself Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Fishbird's Ideas